


Made with love

by Fics90



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Knitting, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics90/pseuds/Fics90
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Makoa Gibraltar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Made with love

It was winter day, Tae and Makoa had decided to go for a walk.

It was beautiful outside; snow had covered the world, everywhere was so bright and the snow glittered in the sun.

Only bad thing was that the air was really cold, Tae kept his hands in his pockets and his jacket’s collar was raised up because he didn’t have a scarf.

He was freezing trough and trough, shivering a lot.

“Wanna go home?” Makoa asked, seeing his friend’s nose and cheeks turning pink from the cold.

Tae nodded.

They headed home, even at inside Tae was still shivering.

“I know what warms you up.” Makoa smiled and headed off.

He came back with one of his sweaters, giving it to Tae.

“Wear this. I’ll turn the fireplace on and make us some cocoa.”

Tae pulled the sweater on, it was too big for him but he didn’t mind.

It felt nice and warm.

Mako set the fireplace and headed to the kitchen.

Tae sat on the couch, the room was starting to turn warmer any minute.

Sounds came from the kitchen; the fridge was opened, mugs and kettle clattered.

“Would you like to have marshmallows on your cocoa?

“Yes please.”

After few minutes Makoa came into the living room holding two mugs.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

He sat next to Tae, both enjoying the warm and sweet drink.

Makoa took his knitting stuff and continued his unfinished work.

The cocoa, fireplace and presence of the bigger man made Tae feel nice and cozy.

He felt his eyes getting heavy;soon he started to nap, leaning his head on Makoa’s shoulder.

Makoa turned his head and smiled, pulling a blanket over the smaller man.

While continuing his knitting he had an idea, he only had to ask a question from Tae...

After an hour Tae woke up from his nap.

“Hi bruddah, did ya sleep well?

“Yep. I’m feeling much nicer and warmer thanks to you.”

“Nice to hear that. By the way, I would like to ask that what’s your favorite colors?”

Tae looked at Makoa little bit confused.

“Um… Blue, green and red… Why are you asking?”

“It’s a surprise.” Makoa smiled.

Tae’s suspiciously expression made him chuckle softly.

“Don’t worry, I promise it’s nothing bad. You will like it, I hope…”

The evening came, both started to make supper.

After the meal Makoa continued his knitting and Tae worked on his computer.

Night came, them headed to the bed.

Days passed, Tae saw Makoa knitting more and more.

Makoa’s mention about Tae’s surprise made him nervous so he sometimes sent his drone to spy on the bigger man.

But everytime it came back with no success, Makoa was very sneaky.

One day Tae was sitting on the couch Makoa came to him; “I have something for you.”

He gave him a small present.

Tae looked at it then Makoa who nodded as a sign that it was okay to open it.

His eyes went wide and light pink came to his cheeks; in the wrapping was a self made scarf and mittens with his favorite colors.

“Sorry if the sizes aren’t correct.” Makoa chuckled.

Tae tried them on; “Thank you, I love them.”

They shared a soft kiss on the lips and a hug.

“If you like I can make you earmuffs too.” Makoa smiled.

“That would be sweet.” Tae smiled back.

In few days Tae had his earmuffs, now at their walks he didn’t have to freeze again.

But sometimes he lied that his hands were still cold even though the mittens so Makoa took them on his owns, warming them.

Not only that but also the bigger man’s smile made him feel warm too.

Snow started to fall, making the atmosphere beautiful.

Their eyes met, both blushed little bit before they shared a kiss.

Both felt really happy with each other.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
